


上帝助我

by RandomForest



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 原耽老大的儿子 x 雇佣杀手
Relationships: Weitz/Z
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. （上）

01

“是他吗？”一束白光打在男人脸上。大雨稀释了血液，淡红色的湿痕凝成水滴，滑过他的下颚。

“废话，这里还有别人吗？”维兹撑着伞后退半步，摆手指挥着身边两个年轻人，“快把他搬上车。”

安迪和格伦淋着雨，一人抬起双腿，一人扶起肩。昏迷的雇佣杀手纹丝不动。他身材高大，至少也有六英尺三英寸，浑身沉甸甸的肌肉。

“操，他得有一百六十磅吧，”安迪抱怨道，“把他弄醒让他自己走过去。”

格伦瞪他一眼：“他现在醒不过来。”

“用点劲啊。”维兹懒洋洋地比划着，刺眼的光束滑来滑去，照到了巷口的车身上，“才这么点距离。”

小伙子们费了好大力才把人抬起，一步步地往外挪。“维！你也来帮忙。”

“不。我是老大，记得吗？是你们在给我打工。”维兹收起手电筒，鞋跟在地上踩出水花，“把他塞后面去，别让血弄脏我的车座。”

他们折起杀手的长腿，艰难地塞他进封闭空间。他的脑袋顶着壁，脏得沾满血泥的鞋底贴着另一面壁。格伦盖上后备箱，安迪在雨中冲洗干净手上的血，坐进驾驶位。

维兹坐在副驾，编辑了一条“接到了”的讯息发给自己的父亲。三十秒内就收到了一个笑脸表情。

回到临时住所，他们将人抬进客厅，像放一块死肉那样放在桌上。他身上有三处小血洞里钻着子弹，.38口径，避开了致命位置，不至于让他失血过多而亡。维兹撕开他的衣服，看到了静脉上的针孔——这才是他不省人事的原因。

“这是打了多少镇静剂？”安迪凑了过来，维兹把他的脑袋推远。他戴上手套，用镊子夹出嵌进血肉的弹头，清理出残留的碎屑，再用酒精消毒。药粉在创口上撒好，维兹拉开纱布缠在他的腰上。杀手果真有一身壮实的肌肉，肩宽背厚，到腰间则美观地收拢。

手机屏亮了一下，维兹脱下手套查看，依旧是父亲：以后他就是你的保镖了。

维兹弯着嘴角笑了，比得到一辆新车更开心。

02

希恩老大年近五十，没人知道他有个18岁大的独子。挚友和妻子都被仇家杀死，他要保全这条小小的性命，只有把他送去南方小镇的普通家庭。小维兹聪明伶俐却不学好，成天带着两个跟班混日子。希恩三年前将他接回伦敦。小子竟很快接受了自己有个亲爹的事实，还提出一大堆要求。他直觉不能太惯着他，尽量控制他在自己的视线范围之内，偶尔让部下们去处理他惹出的事端。

15岁的小孩开车冲进了别人的珠宝店（说是在练车），那几条街都是希恩的管辖区，解决起来不算难。没消停一个月，他惹怒了几个混混，被追着打。他在楼房之间跳跃，双手搭着铁管往下滑，一落地就一路狂奔，跳过地铁的闸口，在关门之前挤了进去。他灵活得像只野猫，街巷里的一切都是他的跳板，少有人追得上他。

这三年来，希恩提着的心就没放下去过。倒是维兹每回都能奇妙地化险为夷，好端端地出现在他面前。他长得与亡妻极像，蓝眼睛和柔软的头发，漂亮得锋芒毕露。他盯着希恩时有一种不近人情的冷酷，仿佛在放肆地试探，他被允许走到哪一步，他从他这里究竟能得到什么。他无法无天的进攻姿态与当年的希恩如出一辙。他忍耐着，教他儿子拆枪和装子弹的手法，带他去靶场练习。他教他生意场上的门道，让他继续学业，问他喜欢做什么……

他尽全力扮演着一个好父亲，可他叛逆的小子就是不领情。

他对笑容倒不吝啬，总是笑眼弯弯，大胆地挑战希恩的底线。他好像全无惧怕的事，心安理得地享受着当下。这样下去迟早会出事。

希恩因此决定给他安排一名贴身保镖。

埃德是个不错的选择。他实力稳，为人谨慎，两年前就开始跟着希恩，少有人见过他的脸——既然不知道他是希恩身边的人，也就不会给维兹带来危险。

周四晚十一点的码头，埃德被派去处理一个目标，就会去到维兹的身边。

03

晚间十一点十五分，Z按D先生的指示杀死了埃德，将他的尸体沉入泰晤士河。十分钟前被对方注射的镇静剂起了效，他趁意识还清醒，收起枪快速地往前走，转移到安全的地方。D先生说过会派人去接他，之后只要听那人的指令就好。

昏睡的几小时内他毫无知觉。药效减退后强烈的晕眩感袭入脑内，他拼尽全力睁开比铁块更沉的眼皮，室内微弱的灯光沿着墙角延伸。他挣动着起身，不小心打落了手边的一杯水。

“操，他怎么醒这么快？！”在一旁打瞌睡的小伙子吓得一跃而起。他似乎对他有所忌惮，一手移到了后腰扶住枪，紧盯着他的同时侧过头冲门外喊叫，“维，格伦！他醒了！”

所有灯都打开了，Z眯了一下眼，适应了明亮的光线。

为首的男孩无畏地走向他：“老板让我来接你。”

他点了点头，注意到身上被包扎过的伤口，沉声道：“谢谢。”

“不客气。我叫维兹。”男孩冷淡而礼貌地自我介绍，并指了指身边的人，“这是安迪，这是格伦。怎么称呼你？”

“Z。”他踩实了沾血的地板站直身子，稳得像一座山。他低头看着身高只及自己胸口的维兹，问：“我的枪呢？”

维兹抬头盯着他，向旁边伸手：“格伦，枪。”

年轻人把沙鹰.50放到维兹的手里，而维兹又递到了Z面前。

他再次道了声谢，并提示道：“不止这一把。”

安迪被空气中的压迫感唬住了，赶紧把顺来的枪从腰后和腿间的绑带里摸出来，都交到男人的手里。维兹难以置信地瞪着他。

他们看着Z在沉默中重新把自己武装好。他的步伐很稳，面部线条坚硬深沉，毫无破绽。

“你比我想得要年轻。”他对维兹说。

男孩不动声色地挑了下眉毛。

Z握着一部坏掉的手机试图重启，那玩意儿在他宽大的手掌里显得那么小。他把每个键都按了一遍，屏幕仍保持着熄灭状态。

“能借用一下你的吗？”他的眼珠是很透亮的棕黄色，像某种狼犬。

“如果是要联系老板，我已经联系过了。”维兹没有动。

他们对视了好一会儿，正在安迪提心吊胆的时刻，Z终于淡淡地应了句：“好吧。”

“你要继续睡吗，Z……先生？现在才三点。”格伦小心翼翼地问。

“好。”他回望着自己躺过的有血迹的长桌，用下巴指了指沙发，“可以睡那儿吗？”

“当然！”安迪赶忙回答，“你想睡哪儿就睡哪儿！”

男人径直走向那张沙发，蜷起长腿闭上眼，潮湿的黑风衣裹着他受伤的身躯。

他表现得过于坦然，搞得格伦和安迪有些懵。维兹压低声音骂了句，别他妈看了，关灯睡觉去。退出房间前，他最后回头看了一眼Z。他的呼吸声很轻，静得像一具死尸，关了灯就是一头蛰伏的野兽。他感觉父亲赠了他活武器，外观出色，功能未知，眼下看来有随时走火的风险。难怪格伦和安迪不敢接近他。

04

Z的长相英俊，眉骨很深，眼皮上层叠的褶皱显得他眼窝也深，看起来阴郁凶险。维兹一动不动地注视着他。

他从小到大有一个坏习惯。他会追着任何让他不安的事物而去。鲜血和尸体让他焦虑、发慌、心动过速，越是如此，他越爱盯着看。八岁以前他怕雷声，他就在大雨的夜晚趴在窗边，看着红色的闪电撕裂东边的天空。他从一个楼顶跳到另一个楼顶时会想象自己的死状，若是他没估计好距离，就会摔下去，被重力拍扁成一团难看的血肉，脑浆四溢。恐惧与兴奋的界限逐渐变得模糊不清，不管它们是好的，还是不好的，只要能掀起他体内的热潮，他就不能控制自己去追逐。

“你需要我做什么，维兹？”这是属于他的狼犬、他的大型武器，他会听从来自维兹的任何命令。

他很想说：去办些坏事。但他暂时不想被父亲发现，更不想他收回Z。于是他咧开嘴天真地笑道：“我们去做好玩的事吧。”

他亲爱的小跟班格伦和安迪可以休息了。因为Z一个人就能摆平一切。他去教训了前些天揍过安迪的混混们，把他们的牙齿都揍出来。Z只要站在那儿就没人敢还手，他平淡地看着维兹把另一个年轻人打得眼球通红，鼻孔里喷出鲜血。

男孩的头发在街灯下折出深浅不一的金色棕色，血滴溅上他的脸蛋，被指腹拉成模糊的长痕。他最终在他们的衣服上擦干净手上的血，捡来一支烟叼在嘴里，划一下火柴点燃。浓白的烟雾溢出他淡红的嘴唇，维兹雀跃地来到Z的面前，眼睛蓝得像冰。

“走吧！”他出了气，心情舒畅，走路一跳一跳，浅色的衣摆被风吹起。维兹对着橱窗玻璃梳着凌乱的头发，理好衣襟。他打扮得像个贵族少爷，做出来的事却像是粗俗的街头混混所为。

这几天Z陪着维兹去教训了不少人。他刚来伦敦的那三年遇到了很多混账，卖粉给他喜欢的姑娘的人，坑骗过格伦和安迪的人，嘲笑他们的口音、骂他们乡巴佬的人……维兹的脑内好像有一个详细的记仇本，将所有欺负过他们的人都记在了上面。

也不是所有人都会怕Z。在两派势力交叉的辖区内，对方首先开了枪，对着车子就是一阵扫射。Z立马明白了维兹惹到了麻烦，他以最快的速度把他按在后座。车前玻璃如雪花一样散落一地，Z的手里握着上膛的手枪，侧着耳朵听脚步声。

七步，六步，五步远……到这个距离，即使不用看也能打中致命位置。他隔着门板果决地开出一枪。车门外传来躯体倒地的声音。他用脚踢了一下碎成块的车后镜，用它反射视线死角。

漆黑的枪管伸入视野，Z立即开了枪。他起了身，无疑暴露在敌人的视线下。一个男人举着枪从背后走近他，手指扣下扳机之前，他的眉心竟出现了一个血洞。

Z回过头，看到卧倒在后座的男孩举着枪，笑眼中有些许得意。他仿佛从来不知恐惧是何物，无论在什么样的处境都笑得出来。

枪战持续了很久，Z打空了所有的子弹，最终，他手握着沙鹰.50对准最后一人的后脑勺。

“不想脑袋开洞就别回头，一直走，”Z压低声音威胁，“我给你十秒。”

他单手持枪，手臂抬得稳，神色平静如常，没有一丝慌乱。要不是维兹知道他的弹夹早已空了，几乎都要信以为真。

“十——”他开始倒数。对方宛若被抽了一鞭，跌跌撞撞地朝前跑去，到了最后的五秒，Z越数越快，他们眼看着他拖着伤腿跑进了一条小巷里。

维兹打开全是弹孔的变形车门，甩落头发上的车垫碎末。他手里还握着转轮手枪，脸上有一道被玻璃划出的血痕，却笑得像个纯真的小孩。

“你可真行啊，Z。”他额前的头发长了，没用发胶固定就会软软地垂下来。他奔向他，用一种亲昵的力度拍着他的臂膀。

以上仅仅是一次惊险状况。隔日他们便又经历了一次。

这回维兹带着他在复杂的街巷里穿梭，他记路的本事很好，知道从哪儿通到哪儿。他身手敏捷，攀墙和越网都又轻又快，Z则有点追不上他。他身材高大，容易卡在一些较窄的地方。

男人狼狈地挣动着上身，无法再移动分毫。他茫然地抬起头，黑发散落在眼前，看着竟有几分无辜。

“操，见鬼了。”维兹翻了一下眼睛，无奈地折回来，说，“把枪给我。”

“什么？”

“枪给我！我的枪威力不够。”维兹接过他的机枪往周围扫了一圈，墙砖纷纷掉落，他的大个子总算被解放出来。他不喜欢重机枪的后坐力，又扔还给了Z，即刻往前跑去，不时地回头确认他还跟在后头。维兹越想越好笑，甩掉追着他们的人后，他快活地放声大笑，跳舞似的地在路中央转了一圈又一圈，路人皱着眉看他，八成是把他当成嗑嗨了的毒虫。

当晚，他们去了一家酒吧。

丰腴的脱衣舞娘贴着长杆降下身躯，顺着小小的舞台扭动屁股。她解下了胸罩扔在地上，露出一对自然垂下的乳房。维兹心安理得地花着自己抢来的钱，带着Z坐在最前面。酒侍给他们倒了酒，暧昧的洋红色灯光把酒液一道染红。

脱得一丝不挂的女人跟着音乐晃动身体，两腿间的位置挂着反光的珠链，臀瓣则被一条细细的蕾丝轻勒住。她走到近处，妩媚地向Z伸出白嫩的手臂。Z大概是以为对方在邀请，便也伸出手……

维兹飞快地打掉他的手：“只能看，不能摸。天，你没常识吗？”

舞娘掩着嘴笑了，她冲Z抛了个媚眼，又扭着臀走到了另一边。Z有点无措地看向比自己小得多的男孩，此时他不再像机敏的狼了，而是一只被驯养过的德国黑背。

“不可以对脱衣舞工作者动手，除非你想被安保请出去，”维兹略有不耐地解释。他扫了一圈站在不远处的壮汉，说：“虽然他们不一定打得过你就是了。”

Z握住了手边的酒杯饮下一口：“我知道了。”

维兹打量着他，思忖了几秒，还是开口问：“你不会从来没来过这儿吧？”

“嗯。”Z颔首承认。

“你今年几岁了，Z先生？”

“29.”

“难道还是处男？”

“……”

在这阵有趣的缄默里，维兹歪着脑袋盯住Z的脸。他趴到桌上，俏皮地对着男人眨眼，幸灾乐祸地捏出假意同情的语调：“不会吧——”

Z镇定地顺着这道视线回望过去，不肯定也不否定。

“怎么会这样呢？”维兹继续逗他，“工作太忙了吗？老板都让你干了些什么？”

“我今年才开始在他手底下做事。”

“那你之前都在做什么？”

“无可奉告。”

换成谁都没法和Z聊得下去，但维兹自有办法。他热爱挑战危险的性子驱使着他走近Z，并能在他人都感到无趣时捕捉到奇妙的吸引力。

在酒吧客人们的眼中，他们是一对古怪的伙伴。男孩和男人，浸在情色的紫红色烟雾下寻衅一般地对峙着。

05

安迪难以用言语表述自己的惊讶之情。至多过去了五天而已，维兹对Z的态度就大大变化。他欢快地问他各种冒犯的话题，捏他的脸，扯他的头发，打他的屁股，像骑在大老虎的背上为所欲为，看得叫人捏一把汗。安迪不知道这几天里他们之间发生了什么。

就算Z不会真的对维兹怎么样，他也不该如此……肆无忌惮。维兹翘着两条腿，交叠着放到茶几上，对着高大的Z先生指手画脚。安迪和格伦始终保持着礼貌的距离感，他们实在是迷惑，又不好当着Z的面问维兹。

好不容易等到只剩三人的时候，安迪问出了口。

维兹对于近日惹的祸端和报仇行为轻描淡写，着重描述了Z的另一面。他咬着马提尼里的橄榄，用一枚黑发卡夹起额前的头发，心不在焉地说：“所以，我们上床了。”

“什么！？”格伦还没理清前因后果，维兹就讲出了一句极具冲击力的话。

“你搞什么，维！”安迪去摇他的肩膀，这一摇把酒都洒了，维兹不满地低头去看湿掉的衬衫，安迪继续说，“你和Z……”

正在这时，下楼拿披萨的Z回来了。他板着一张俊脸，语调毫无起伏：“和我，怎么了？”

“没怎么。没事。”安迪收了声，格伦则憋得满脸通红。他们都无法直视Z先生了。

维兹最喜欢混乱场面。他都没计较安迪泼湿他的衣服（让他闻起来一股马提尼味）。他咬着下唇忍笑，为了制造更多混乱而向Z伸出双手，撅起嘴：“宝贝，亲一下。”

Z拿披萨盒的动作停住了，他的眼中浮出巨大的疑惑，这种情绪与他太不相称，倒显得有几分可爱。他扫了一眼边上两个年轻人，他们立即将目光瞥向别处，假装什么都不知道。维兹经常想尽办法逗他、惹恼他，但还不曾叫过这么亲密的称呼。一时之间，四个人的气氛凝固得流也流不动。

维兹把自己埋进掌中笑。他的漂亮脸蛋生得小巧，可以被Z一手盖住。他忍耐着想闷死他的冲动，用滚刀切好了披萨，放到男孩们面前，说：“吃吧。”

“谢谢，宝贝。”他还在继续恶劣的游戏，去拿披萨时勾了一下Z的手指，Z马上收回了手。对于他来说，戏弄Z本就是一件趣味性十足的事，现在还有了他的两个朋友相伴，事情的趣味指数就又上升了。可惜的是他俩并没有坚持太久，就找借口离开了。

维兹说起谎来流畅得堪比典藏佳酿，他在最近发生的事以及他和Z的关系上添油加醋，格伦和安迪认识他那么多年，有时还是会被他骗到。

但上床的事确实是真话。

看完脱衣舞表演的那晚，维兹拉着Z开了一间房。他摸到Z裆部鼓胀的硬物，整个地包住揉捏。Z皱着眉，扼紧了他的手腕。维兹垂下眼角，可怜地说：“疼。”

那力道立刻松了。

维兹移动手指使力，把那块东西越揉越大。Z火烫的掌心贴在他的腕部，逐渐分泌出潮热的汗液。

“Z先生，你喜欢女孩还是男孩？”维兹的下巴抵在他丰硕的胸肌上，盛着蜜意的蓝眼睛如婴孩般纯净。

“不关你的事。”Z别开头，一层情欲的红潮浮上他的颧骨。

维兹也不在意，他继续讲：“男孩可以吗？”他踮着脚，倚在他身上：“我可以吗？”

Z冷漠而温顺地看着他。浓密的睫毛在虹膜上投下细碎的竖影。维兹伸手去碰他的眼睛，Z条件反射地闭上眼。他摸完毛绒绒的睫毛，又抚过深凹的双眼皮褶皱，轻按在滚圆的眼球上。Z绷紧了身体，肌肉硬得像石块。眼珠在他的掌下滚动着，热乎乎的。

“你在干什么？”他的嗓音很低，有威胁的意思。

“你不回答我的问题，还指望我回答你的？”维兹微笑着收回手，规规矩矩地退后一步。他们的身体一分开，Z的裤子就掉到了地上。Z阴沉着脸看向他。皮带被最小的刀割开了，维兹收起袖子里的器具，插进口袋。

“你的裤子看上去很难脱，”维兹友好地问，“需要我帮忙吗？”

“你已经‘帮忙’了。”Z的大腿健硕有力，小腿笔直，腿肚子上有圆鼓鼓的肌肉。

“那接下来怎么办？”维兹指了指他两腿间的小兄弟，“它好像有话要说。”

Z突然向他跨出一步，覆着薄茧的手掌压在他的喉间，他可以像掐小猫小狗一样掐起男孩。“我警告你不要耍花招。”

“耍什么花招？老板要你在我手下做事，你就是属于我的。”维兹眨了眨眼，“我难道还会害你不成？”

Z慢慢地松开钳制，俯身挨近了他。男人臂间的热气压向他，他使用的同个名牌的淡香水，与枪油、火药气味混在一起。他贴近了观察着他的表情，纯粹不解地问：“你到底想要什么，维？”

他从未这么叫过他。维兹的心跳一下子变快了。他在这极近的距离下亲了亲Z的下巴。对方往后一躲，肩膀僵住了。

“想要你呀。”维兹决定说得更直白些，“做爱懂不懂？”

Z紧锁着眉头，虚心请教：“男人之间……怎么做？”

维兹努力忍下笑意，认真地回复：“其实都差不多。我来教你。”

Z不再抵触，他好奇地望着维兹走近他，微凉的手指落在他的腿根，上移到湿了的内裤上。男孩把手伸了进去，直接抓住那根勃起物。他倒抽着气，抬头靠上了墙面。

维兹一边给他手淫，一边解开他的上衣，让那两块弹性的肌肉暴露在空气中。他伸出舌头舔了一口褐色的乳晕，Z反应很大地颤抖着。维兹用双手加速套弄，嘴里吸进了Z的乳头，含在齿间啃咬吮吸。

Z不受控地呻吟出声。他低喘着，急切地前后摆腰往维兹的手里抽送。腹股沟全是黏腻的汗液，维兹在内裤上擦手，顺带着掐了一把他圆翘的屁股。

维兹探着舌尖，放过了那颗被吸肿的乳头。他扬着嘴角，仰头露出一个乖巧的笑容。“我们去床上吧？”

06

然而他们还是没做到最后一步。

维兹给了他几次精妙绝伦的指交，保证他难以忘怀。Z攀上高潮时止不住地痉挛，汗珠密布在他焦糖色的皮肤上。他射空了自己，眼睛湿漉漉的，腹肌上全是稀白的精液。维兹解开裤子，岔开腿坐到他胸前，把硬得发痛的性器插入他的口腔。

Z没有抗拒。他配合地张大嘴，肉厚的舌头笨拙地舔动着，唾液顺着他的嘴角外溢。Z几乎没有咽反射，维兹可以顺利地捅进喉咙，肆意地抽插。男人在他身下发出类似哽泣的响声，他的喉结滚动着，眼眶发红。他看着他涨红的脖子上被压出了头部的形状，没有控制射了进去。

Z咳嗽了一会儿，他的下巴又酸又麻，不禁抬起手摸了一把下颚骨。

“我去洗澡。”他的嗓音嘶哑难辨，一听就是刚给人口了一管。

“好。”维兹从他身上离开，翻了个身滚在床上，检查手机里的信息箱。连续两条都是父亲发的。第一条：最近还顺利吗？第二条：我联系不到他。

维兹回想起那晚——跟Z的大手尺寸不符的故障手机，心情愉快地打下几个词发送：他手机坏了。

三秒后屏幕又亮了：叫埃德联系我。

埃德是他妈的谁？维兹望着浴室里的雾气，问：“Z，你还有别的名字吗？”

Z把花洒调小了，毫无悬念地回答：“就叫Z。”

“这不是代号？我以为你们这些扛着枪又能打的大家伙都喜欢这么叫。”维兹怀疑地问，“真的没有名字，Z？扎特？扎克？泽尔德？”

“没有。”他抹完沐浴露开始冲澡。水声又大了起来。

维兹暂时没有细想，就把手机扔到了一边。反正他那可有可无的老爸也不是第一次发错短信了。

他和Z在同一间房的两张单人床上睡了一夜。Z跟他想得一样安静，有几次他都要觉得他死了。但只要维兹坐起身，或弄出点动静，Z就会猛地睁开眼。壁灯微弱的光全跑进他棕黄的眼睛里，动物般警觉又冷酷。

“你换一面躺，别面向我。”维兹带着困意咕哝着，“如果换成安迪在这儿已经被你吓死了。”

“抱歉。”Z小声说完，翻了个身。

他们平安无事地睡了一晚。次日中午退房，维兹自觉扮演一个甜蜜的小情人，快快乐乐地挽着Z的手走到大堂。他们是很引人注目的“一对”。他敢说，有不少姑娘都会回头看一眼Z，他确实很火辣，但维兹不会让他一个人占尽风头。他抓着Z的手臂，另一只手往他的大衣里伸，摸着屁股上方的那把枪。

Z警告地瞥他一眼。他理解不了他的一举一动，他当然没法理解——都不晓得他以前过的什么日子才会从未看过裸女跳舞、从未做过爱，以至于可以被一个坏心眼的男孩得手。维兹的一切于他来说都是谜团，他看不懂他的心思和做事的动机。同样的，Z的一切对他来说也是谜团。一片巨大的、狼形状的黑压压乌云，在落雨之前飘得到处都是。

“别闹。”Z最终按住了他的脑袋。没上发胶的额发软绵绵的，绸缎似的滑过男人的指缝。维兹躲开他的手，总算拉开了点距离。他们走过旋转门前聚集谈天的旅客，维兹轻巧地从谁的口袋里抽来一块女士手帕，薄而软的丝织物让他满意地感叹了一下，随即抬着手束发。浅棕色的头发被扎成小小一捆，金鱼尾巴似的在脑后摇摆。

Z把他顺手牵羊的小动作看在眼里，没做评价。

“好看吗？”维兹走在他前面问。他的头发不算太长，很快就有碎发散在两侧，淡粉色的方巾在风中浮动。

他没有搭理。维兹就再次问：“好看吗，Z？”

Z掐住了他的下巴。就跟想的一样，他用一只手就可以把他的脸全部托住。男孩软软的脸颊肉被他的指腹按得凹陷，他的眼睛像玻璃珠子，在太阳光下散射出透澈的碎光。Z低头在他的眼周落下一吻，睫毛在他的嘴唇上痒痒地扇动着。

他的掌心是热的，亲吻的力道却是冷冷的，机械的。他似乎在模仿昨晚维兹的行为，整个过程完成得像拆枪比赛的第一名那般完美。

“好看。”他郑重地说道。维兹惊奇地笑出声。

07

两天后，希恩老大已是发狂地要求维兹把埃德带过去。维兹不喜欢和老爸见面，他更倾向于一年见一次，平时电话联系，最好什么事都别来烦他。

他担心自己再不回复，父亲很可能派出十个举着枪的部下来敲他的门。他姑且问了一句：“埃德到底他妈的是谁啊？”

“埃德是他妈的你的保镖。你连自己保镖叫什么名字都不记得？”

维兹倏地从沙发上坐起。

他让脑子嗡嗡地叫了一阵，即刻调出了七天以前的未读短信，一条一条地翻阅。“埃德”这个名字的确出现过。父亲跟他提起过他，但他没有全部查看。从希恩的描述中来看，埃德与Z除了性别以外毫无共同之处……既然Z不是埃德，那他是谁？

Z拎着他们的早餐进屋，雨水顺着他的衣领滚落在地，他一步步向维兹走近，估计是读出他反常的情绪，问：“怎么了，维？”

“Z，你前几天跟我说一直联系不上老板？”维兹把手机塞进裤袋，手伸进外套里侧，轻握到枪托。

Z把他的动作看在眼里，回答：“是的。你能联系上吗？”

“我也不能。”维兹没有透露更多，他尽可能地套着Z的话，“当晚他是怎么和你说的？”

“处理目标，然后等人来接我，”Z补充，“也就是你。”

“能告诉我目标是谁吗？”维兹转着眼睛，一个可怕却合理的想法在他的脑内形成。他想通了整件事，此时只需进一步验证。

“目标很重要吗？”他无法从Z的面部读出更多细节。他仿佛受过训练，不会让表情出卖心中所想。

“我得知道他的名字。”维兹说，“我们要搞清楚那一晚到底发生了什么。”

Z凝视着他的眼睛，张了张口，说出了那个维兹早已猜到的名字：“埃德。”

男孩飞速地双手举枪对准他。

在这段谈话中，Z也理清了头绪。他站着不动，面无表情地问：“你的老板是‘希恩老大’，是吗？”

维兹点一下头，冲着卧室里还在呼呼大睡的年轻人大吼：“格伦，安迪！起床了！赶紧给我滚起来！”

“你的老板呢？是D先生？”他专注地瞄准在他的眉心，冷静地问。

“没必要告诉你。”

“不，有必要。我要弄清这一切是怎么回事。”这世上怎么可能有这种诡异的巧合？他可以确定的是，父亲派埃德去杀了一个叫……的家伙，维兹想不起名字，就叫他X吧！总之X是D先生的人。埃德解决了X，而随后赶到的Z又杀了埃德，并被D先生告知有人会来接他，正巧碰上了维兹，顺理成章。

格伦和安迪战战兢兢地看着这一幕，不知道这是怎么了。

“快给我穿鞋啊！”维兹的视线一刻都不能从杀手的身上移开，他知道Z的实力，稍有疏忽死的就是自己。

“穿哪一双？我找不到你常穿的……”安迪往沙发底下张望。

“随便拿一双！快点！”维兹简要地向他们解释了一遍，“Z杀了我们原本要接的人，他可能是D先生雇的杀手。那天晚上是我们弄错了。”

维兹的推测十分精准，他的脑筋一旦转起来就很快。Z听着他完全正确的判断，微不可见地提了一下眼角。

他们保持着精神高度集中的对视，所以维兹也没错过他的微表情。这眼尾上翘的姿态几乎像是在笑，如果这也算的话……今天是维兹第一次见他笑。

格伦谨慎地把屋子里所有的枪都收拢在他的旅行袋里，安迪就近选了一双绑鞋带的鞋套在维兹脚上。

“安迪，去搜他的身。”维兹目不斜视地给出指示。

“我不敢。”他果断地接话。

“我杀了你。”维兹说，“你不拿空他的武器，待会喷脑浆的就是我们。”

“我可以跟你换一下吗，”安迪讨价还价，“我拿枪瞄着他，你去搜身。”

“你枪法有我准吗？”

“没有。”

“那你说个屁？”

最后是格伦和安迪走近Z，隔了三步远让他脱下外衣。Z纹丝不动，像一座难融的冰山。

“脱啊，”维兹催促道，“你真以为我不会开枪？”

Z脱下外套扔在地上，发出沉重的金属声，格伦用脚尖把它勾过来。Z穿着黑色衬衫，绑带穿过他胸前腋下，拉得很紧，勒出满满的肉感。

维兹命令他：“全卸了。”

他抽掉皮革搭扣，将串着弹匣和器具的长带甩落在地。他拔出绑在腿上的枪（一共四把），放稳在地上。安迪选了两把插在自己的腰间，其余的一齐丢进旅行袋里。他从餐桌上拾起车钥匙，说：“我去开车。”

格伦背起发沉的武器袋，担忧地看向维兹。

“格伦，你一起去，我待会就来。”

他等着伙伴们撤离，才稍微放松了一点。他的手臂很酸，但仍旧平稳，从上臂到食指是如水的流线，一触即发。

维兹从沙发上站起身，他踩到了什么东西，但他不能往下看，余光也不行。他瞄准着Z的同时缓慢地向后退去。

“你的鞋带开了。”Z淡淡地说。

维兹讶异地笑了：“真稀奇，你也会用这种低级伎俩。”

“我说的是事实。”

维兹向后退进了卧室。对他来说，直接往外跳的风险比走楼梯更低。从二楼阳台下去不过几秒钟时间，他只要抓住晾衣杆，脚尖点一下墙面，缓冲着力道落地就毫发无伤。而一圈圈地走楼梯无疑拖慢他的速度，意味着他有被Z追上的危险。

“不系鞋带会摔跤。”Z板着脸说。

维兹一言不发地退了两步，他听到长鸣的汽车喇叭，知道是安迪开到了楼下。他用余光瞟了一眼，仅仅是一秒都不到的分神，Z把手边的什么东西丢了过来。维兹刚好被鞋带绊倒、重重地摔在地板上。一支飞镖深深地插进墙里，尖端四周发散着裂痕——这是刚刚他的脑门的位置。

“操，谢谢鞋带。”维兹躺在地上冲房门外的男人开了三枪，对方极快地掀起桌子为自己做盾牌。他趁Z的视野被限制，爬到阳台一跃而下。那条偷来的方巾被风吹高，晃晃悠悠地飘到了隔壁露台的花盆上。

安迪早已开好了车门，维兹在地上打了个滚灵活地钻进后座，安迪一脚踩下油门。维兹贴在后车窗前，看着追出来的Z越来越小。他伸出食指和大拇指，把小小的Z捏在指间。

08

七天前的晚间十一点二十五分。维兹把车开到码头，因大雨糊住视线而撞到一个人。维兹急转弯没减速，而那人冲出来也过于突然，视觉死角和雨是杀死他的主要原因。他打着伞下车查看，撞的角度不好，那人当场毙命，脖子软软的，可以被扭成各种角度。

三个人想看看他的身份，却在他身上搜出了一把上满膛的枪，一大包白粉，还有一张借条。

“毒贩啊。”维兹用脚尖翻过他的身体，毫无怜悯地说，“把他装进睡袋扔河里吧。”

三人把尸体塞进狭窄的睡袋，一人提一头，站在泰晤士河边一荡一荡地，像秋千似的，在到达最高点时松手抛了出去。

十一点三十五分，他们找到了失去意识的Z。

现在想来，那毒贩极有可能是本该去接Z的人。

“操，那河里岂不是有三具尸体？”安迪掰着手指算了算，“咱们按死亡顺序排排：埃德解决的目标X，埃德，还有咱们撞死的毒贩。”

“确实如此。”格伦疲惫地说，“真他妈神奇。”

维兹漫不经心地点评：“感觉是上帝在安排我和Z见面。”

“是啊是啊，”格伦嘲讽道，“得死三个人才能让你们碰见。听上去太吉利了。”

安迪看向后座的维兹：“现在怎么办？”

维兹翘着腿，打量这双和衣着不匹配却救他一命的帆布鞋，语速很快地答：“去见老板，问他D先生死了没，否则Z怎么会联系不上。”

安迪没明白他的逻辑：“死了又怎样？”

“死了就最好，我跟Z说D先生死了，大势已去，现在是反水的好时机……”

格伦说：“他看上去不像是会投敌的人。”

“他只是个雇佣杀手！今年起才开始为D先生工作——而今年只过去了四个月。他对他们没有效忠的义务。”维兹不以为意地从口袋里摸出压扁的烟盒，捏起一根烟咬在嘴里，“我花钱雇他做事，他没理由拒绝。”

安迪对着后视镜瞪眼，以此表达他的震惊：“维，你是真的想跟他搞在一起？你疯了？”

格伦也扭过脑袋：“我以为你那天是说着玩。”

“干嘛，你们不信我？我不是都说了我们上床了？”只是没弄到最后一步。

格伦无奈道：“你满口谎话，我们早就习惯了。”

看来他的朋友们还是了解他的。维兹把一口烟吸进去，小白球顶在他的舌尖停留片刻，又徐徐化为溶解的奶油飘出来。

“为什么啊？”格伦又问。

“什么为什么，他又帅个子又大，还有趣，我想跟他搞在一起不行啊？”

他们对有趣这一点深表怀疑。安迪说：“他明明无趣又恐怖！因为太吓人了，我都没敢看他的脸长得怎么样。”

维兹蹬着腿笑起来，他笑得吐出一大片烟气，不时地踢到格伦的椅背，被埋怨了两句。

“要是D先生没死呢？”

维兹开始对连续的提问感到不耐烦了，他的语调像小孩赌气：“那我也要策反Z。”

“希恩老大不会喜欢这样的。”

烟身短得快烧到手了，维兹把它丢出窗外，笑得明媚动人。

“我什么时候在乎过他的想法？”

燃烧的烟被轮胎带起的尘土扑灭，滚到了马路牙子边。关不拢的后备箱里是烧烤架子和装满枪械的旅行袋。三个男孩吵闹的笑声混在风声里，消失在路的尽头。

FIN


	2. （中）

01

D先生死在亲信的枪口下。

跟了他十年的布里克与希恩老大达成协议，借埃德之手除掉D先生的得力助手，那晚本该一帆风顺。而D对于内部有叛徒已有所察觉，他指派Z去刺杀埃德一事无人知晓。他留了后手，让信得过的部下去接Z，继续待命。可惜维兹撞死接头人又是纯粹的意外。整件事偏离了轨道，但并没有影响希恩老大想要的结果。他与布里克事先谈好了地盘划分，协助对方干掉D先生对自己有利。

他生性爱玩的儿子似乎对Z十分中意。希恩决定随他去，D死了，Z今后会直接听命于布里克，那也就对他们毫无威胁。

他当然没有对维兹和盘托出，只回答了他最想知道的“D先生死活”问题。男孩转着蓝眼珠，幽幽地盯着他。维兹有时的眼神会让人产生错觉——他什么都知道。

“我可以带走它吗？”维兹拿起一把贝雷塔M-92F。火力够、可靠、握持手感舒适。他露出友好的笑容，看着桌前的男人询问。

希恩没抬头。他叼着烟，用刀片沿着火漆割开信封，慢条斯理地说：“随你喜欢。”

维兹笑着道谢，转着枪插入腰后。

“那我走了。”他退远了几步，无聊地打量着屋里的衣帽架和图案繁复的挂毯，“您好像挺忙的。”

“嗯，”希恩把烧短的烟头按灭在铜制烟灰缸里，“记得看短信。”

“知道了！”维兹等不及要离开这儿。他向父亲的副手点头，踏出房门，沿着铺了长毯的楼梯走下去。格伦和安迪在一楼大堂等他。三人交换了眼神，抛接着车钥匙走出大门。

他躺在后座上，双脚搁在车窗的框边，开始静下心思考。

他要完成三件事：一，确认Z是否还在他们的房子里；二，如有必要，转移房子里的两千磅现金；三，确认对Z发号施令的是谁。

如果他没会错意，父亲与D先生一直是僵持的敌对关系。眼下对方已死，父亲也并不阻拦他去找Z，这意味着Z——或者说是Z的上司对他们不再具有威胁性……那么两边就是成了合作关系？D会死，定是内部有人起了反心。在他看来，背叛老板的人，也可能会背叛合作方。

但是维兹不打算对此做任何评论，就像父亲也不干涉他的事一样。

他们先是在格伦的出租屋里凑合地住了三天，于第四天的凌晨三点开车到公寓楼下。格伦在对面的楼里端着狙击枪，安迪在楼下随时准备开车。维兹从二楼露台翻进去，手握着贝雷塔，跨进敞开的窗子。

卧室被沉寂的黑色吞没，看起来空无一人，只有昏暗的月光洒落一地。他谨慎地扯掉窗帘，为他们的狙击手提供开阔的视野。维兹将现金藏在放碟片的纸箱里，塞在床底下。他单手持枪，缓慢地蹲在地上，无声地趴下……

床底亮着一双棕色的眼睛，睁开的。

维兹被吓得一抖，条件反射地抬枪，手指轻扣在扳机上。两人都冷静地趴着，在黑暗中举枪对峙。他回想起Z那令人发指的警觉程度，定是在听到楼下的汽车引擎声时就醒了过来，并做好准备。他会藏在床底下，证明他已经翻到了那两千英镑，知道维兹会为钱而来，才守在这里。

他们卧倒在地，对楼的格伦不一定能透过瞄准镜看清楚。Z紧握着口径大到离谱的沙漠之鹰。维兹很清楚它会对人体造成什么样的杀伤力。若是近距离走火，必死无疑。维兹的手指无意识地从扳机上稍稍移开，调侃道：“这么大的个子，要把自己塞进床底不容易吧，Z？”

“放下枪，维。”杀手沉稳地开口，“我们没有对彼此开枪的理由。”

“你先放。”维兹要求道。

Z看着他，慢慢地摊开手，把砖块般重的枪放到地上往一旁滑去，直直地撞进角落。

“该你了。”他说。

维兹学着他的样子把枪摆在地上，一使力推进墙角。

“所以我们没事了？”他直起身，岔开腿坐着，对着窗外比了一个“OK”的手势。

“嗯。”Z说，“但是你们必须把那天拿走的武器还给我。”他挪着位置，单手抬高床板（几乎将整张床都抬起来了）——然后挨着床而坐，两人面对面地坐在昏昏夜色里。

“当然。”维兹问，“你动我的现金了吗？”

“拿了一部分。”Z坦然道，“那是我应得的酬金。”

维兹开门见山地问：“具体多少？”

“一千。”

他冷笑：“你认为那七天值一千磅？”

“我救了你。”Z面无表情地反问道，“你的命不值一千磅？”他从口袋里拿出两张五十磅放在维兹的手心：“这些给你。”

维兹眯起眼，音色变冷：“你这是在施舍乞丐？”

Z伸着手，见他没接，便问：“你不要吗？”

维兹夺过纸钞，折了两折放进口袋。他起身按到门边的开关，把灯打开，克制着怒意问：“剩下的九百磅呢？”

Z也站起来：“我帮你补交了房租。前天房东先生来过了。”

维兹抿着唇，双肩气到发抖，眼尾竟还带着笑。Z搞不明白，问：“怎么？”

“没什么。”维兹忽地拉低他的前襟，迫使他低下头，接受一个恶意捉弄的吻。Z惊愕地眨眼，绒绒的睫毛在他脸上扇动。他伸出舌头舔湿他的嘴角，试着顶开他的牙齿。Z不由地松开了齿关。正在这时，维兹拉开距离，迅猛有力地扇了他一巴掌。

对方被突如其来的亲吻迷惑，还未反应过来，就结结实实地挨了这一下。他被打得后退半步，脸颊上浮起微红的指痕。Z又用那副难以理解的神情望着他。诚恳、无害，并且有着不可思议的包容。

“我要睡在这儿。”维兹踢蹬掉鞋子，扑到床上去。

“请便。”Z说，“这本就是你的卧室。”

维兹盯着他，直到他从房间离开，关上门，才拿出手机给格伦发信息：没事了。你们要上来吗？

格伦飞快地回复：看到你们亲在一起的那会儿我们就收工回去了。

02

维兹的兜里揣了一百英镑，腰后插着一把枪，走进赌场。他天生对偷窃和行骗有天赋，会玩心理战，自然也在赌的领域上发挥出色。他在牌桌上的镇静与专注力不输于靶场。他不像Z，总用些威力大却沉得要命的枪。他只要它们趁手、靠谱、精度高，能正中红心即可。在牌桌上也是如此，他循序渐进，一点一点地赢钱，不能太引人注目。否则，即使是在希恩老大的地盘上，他也有惹祸上身的风险——毕竟少有人知晓他的身份。

前两年他带了一个空皮箱进场，出去时塞满了纸钞，理所当然地被找了麻烦。现在他学聪明了，分几日在不同的场子进行，用些不被发现的小技巧就不算是出老千，而是高级骗术，这可是他老爸也同意的观点。

回到家时他看到Z在擦枪。

他垫好棉布，拆卸零件、上枪油的动作过于熟练，就算蒙上他的眼睛都能照常进行。在格伦和安迪物归原主后，他就检查了一遍自己的武器，清点弹匣的数量。没接到任务的杀手日子过得很无聊，他待在客厅，除了保养武器就是锻炼身体、看报纸，好像没其他事可做了似的。

“你不看看电影吗？”维兹把纸箱拽出来，蹲在地上拿出碟，“喜欢看什么类型的？喜剧？动作片？cult片？色情片？”

Z偏过头，默读他手上的电影海报封皮，说：“我不看电影。”

“不喜欢、还是没看过？”  
“没怎么看过。”  
“你都看过什么？”

Z绞尽脑汁地思考了一会儿，说：“《象人》。”

“嗯，不错。”维兹皱一皱鼻子，眉眼轻弯，“觉得怎么样？”

“觉得……很难过。”Z收回视线，“我那时才九岁。”

“九岁看这个确实过了点。”维兹表示同情地耸肩，语气上却无怜意，“还看过什么？别告诉我是《闪灵》。”

Z还真点了点头。

维兹乐了，一屁股坐到沙发上，膝盖碰着Z的膝盖：“怎样，吓着你了吗？”

“我有好几个晚上睡不着。”

维兹讶异地笑了，那对冰凉的蓝眼珠里迸发出光采：“睡不着的时候都会干嘛？”

Z转过头注视着他，嗓音很沉：“我会起来擦枪。”若真有威胁他生命的东西出现，他会毫不犹豫地将其射杀。

维兹敛起笑容，默了几秒。“那你比我还没童年。”

Z不知作何回答。他十岁就开始握枪，练习射击；十一岁起叫得出各类武器的名称，熟知人体的要害部位。他早早地接受体能训练，清楚近战和远狙分别该选用什么样的枪。十五岁那年他接到了第一个任务。韦斯利先生，37岁，做房地产生意，与妻子分居，有一个儿子。Z举起枪时，韦斯利6岁的儿子正躲在衣柜里。名单上的第一人，他永远记得。

维兹翻过他的手，指腹轻按着他的手心。厚而热的指掌，伸展开骨节就可以完全地裹住男孩的手。常年握枪生出的茧子粗糙且坚硬。它们是减震的铜墙铁壁。维兹一寸寸地摸进指缝，挠得他有点痒，小指不受控地抽动了一下。

他即刻抬眼看向他。那神情像恶作剧的小孩，为了追逐别人的反应而不断地试探下去。维兹的三指嵌了进来，来回地缠他的手。Z被他弄得烦了，无名的燥热从背后升起，他的手心出了汗。

维兹适时地放开，还在他的裤腿上擦了一把汗，说：“我们一起看电影吧。”

他放好碟，等着机子把圆盘吃进去。待机状态的显示屏一片靛蓝，把房间染成了深海。杀手坐在沙发上，像一座纹丝不动的黑色礁石，轮船撞上去都会毁灭。

画面切入后，维兹跳上沙发，不规不矩地翘腿而坐，膝头压着Z的大腿。Z往后靠着沙发，四肢摊开，如同一张安全的、毛绒绒的大毯子。

“我能靠在你身上吗？”维兹侧过头问。

“嗯。”Z视线不动地回答。

维兹放松地靠着他，脑袋搁在他肩上，手揉着他的腿根：“你好像不介意我对你做任何事。Z，你是怎么想的？”

“嘘。”Z躲着他不安分的手，往另一侧收腿，严肃、并微恼地说，“看电影，别说话。”

维兹被逗乐了。他没想到这不看电影的大家伙还挺讲究，这甚至都不是在影院。他埋进他怀里笑，气声软乎乎地闷进布料。“好吧，是我不好。”

《落水狗》是他看过两遍的电影，只不过对Z来说是第一次。等进度过了大半，维兹开一罐啤酒喝，慢悠悠地问：“你觉得谁是内鬼？”

“橙先生。”

维兹咽下酒，歪过头：“为什么？”

Z瞟了他一眼，不愿多说，大概是不满他在观影过程中问话的行为：“排除法。”

他越是不想理人，维兹就越想去招惹他。他隔着裤子去蹭他裤裆里的东西，手握在那儿上下磨动。

Z抓住他的手腕，蹙起眉：“干什么？”

“我干我的，又不影响你看电影。”维兹理直气壮地说。他被掐住腕部，动弹不得，只能伸直手指刮了刮那根勃起的器官。

男人立即泄出一声轻吟，他无措地盯住维兹，仿佛是在商量：“我会分心。”

“因为我吗？”维兹得意洋洋地弯起嘴角，“还以为你没那么在乎。”

Z的视线拉回到他身上。维兹的脸蛋逆着光，侧颊线条被清晰地染色，他柔滑的额发贴近Z的颈间，像小狗的耳朵背。他无意间松开了他的手。就等着这一刻的男孩快速把手伸进他的内裤，直接握住已渗出前液的性器，有技巧地套弄着。

维兹没挡着他看电影，他就不再计较，试图把注意力集中在情节上。可是下半身的快感逐步抽空他的大脑，维兹的大拇指按在那道小口上，另一只手沾着湿液揉他的会阴。裤子掉到脚踝，维兹趴在他的腿上，指尖往里探。

肉体记忆被轻易地唤起。维兹刚一插入指节，他就收紧了后穴。他把上衣拉高，层层织物刚好堆叠在隆起的胸肌上，不会散下来。他做到了自己所说的“不影响他看电影”，全程安静乖巧，没再跟他搭话。

三根手指戳在前列腺上，他高速撸动着前面那根，滴下来的水液被指肚接着送进后穴，插出湿黏的水声。

Z低沉地喘着气，两条结实的大腿绷得很紧。濡湿的肉穴含着维兹的手指紧缩着，他知道他临近高潮，戳刺的频率越来越高。酥麻的热流在下面晕开，Z的双腿都打直了，精液从头部喷射出来，挂在他自己的胸腹上。维兹还在按他的前列腺，延长了性高潮。Z仰起头，凸起的喉结滚动着，漾出肉色波浪。

电影接近尾声，维兹坐在男人腿上，双手揉着他的胸肉，将勃起的下体蹭往他的腹肌。

“你的新老板……”他动着腰在他身上磨蹭，“会是那个杀死D先生的内鬼吗？”

Z垂下眼睑：“与我无关。”

“可是，”维兹在他的乳晕上吻了吻，“你就不好奇吗？”

他倒抽一口气，眼睛直盯着屏幕里行进的剧情：白先生的眼泪，橙先生的血，还有那最后一声枪响。

“接到名单杀人，完成任务，我要做的只有这些。”Z抓起胸前的小脑袋，说，“对其他事刨根问底没有意义。”

“嗯哼，”维兹挣开他的手，重新吸啃他的乳首，手从腰窝滑到股沟，“你真是名杰出的杀手。”

影片结束了，演员表在音乐中滚动着，白色字母游过黑色的底。维兹已经褪下裤子，压在他身上，硬挺的性器蹭进了男人腿间。他试着轻顶那湿润的穴口，嘴唇贴向Z的下巴。气氛刚刚好，Z的双目中荡着浑浊的情欲，他微张着嘴探向他。如果没人打断，他怀疑Z会默许他插进去，操他，操得他不断地高潮。

铃声响起的那一刻，Z就像训练有素的士兵。他把维兹推到一边，轻松得像在撵走什么小动物。

“是，老板？”他接起电话，单手提上裤子，起身走向另一间房。

维兹骂了一串脏话。他的老二还硬着，这位职业杀手就要出门收割去了。他没了自慰的性致，只是等着它自己冷却下去。

Z换好外套，带上几把常用枪，离开前回望一眼维兹，意有所指地低语：“……下次吧。”

闻言，维兹给出一个甜蜜的笑容，故意伸舌尖舔过嘴角和上唇。Z没再理会他的撩拨，关门走了。

那之后，维兹向父亲问起过，得知了Z现在的老板名为“布里克”。

03

一百磅作为赌资不算多，但在维兹的“努力”下已经翻了好几倍。他是牌桌上最年轻的人，被赢走钱的赌徒们盯着他的模样像是随时会给他吃一颗子弹。他不紧不慢地把几沓纸钞收进手提箱，彬彬有礼地向众人道别，走正门出去。

有人跟着他，他知道。一转过下个路口，维兹就迈开腿跑向巷道。他把皮箱抛出铁丝网，早在那儿等待的安迪接到手里，往格伦的方向跑去。维兹像一阵风，卷过墙面，踏上屋顶，在砖块之间跳跃，第一枪打响时，维兹远远地闪开了。

为了引开他们，维兹冲着格伦和安迪的相反方向而去。故障的街灯一闪一闪，有小飞虫叮在上面，扑腾双翅。维兹翻过墙头，闻到空气中飘着的大麻味。天色太黑，他跑出一大段距离，以为自己甩开他们了，便拿出手机准备发信息。

亮光暂时麻痹了视觉，余光里一团模糊。一支枪顶上了他的脑袋。维兹还没看清来人的长相，威力大的重型子弹就把他的脸轰开了花。尸体无声无息地摔倒在地，他抬高了视线，看到熟悉的杀手站在那儿，正把枪塞回腰间。

“你跟踪我，Z？”维兹惊喜道，“什么时候开始的？”

Z弯下腰把尸身拖到一边，用麻布罩住他血淋淋的脸：“从你去赌场开始。”

维兹微微一惊。这些天来，他从未发现过有人跟着他。Z擅长隐于夜色，藏匿踪迹。若他同样是Z名单上的人，必定也会被这样悄无声息地抹去性命。

他躲着脚边淹过来的新鲜血液，跳了两步来到Z的身边，轻快地问：“为什么啊？”

“这一带很危险，”Z警戒着周围，脚跟落地无声，“你接触的人很危险。”

“这其中最危险的不是你吗？”维兹打趣道。

Z收住脚步，嘴角罕见地向上提起：“嗯，确实。”

他们走着走着，一辆车停在面前，安迪摇下车窗探出脑袋：“你们要不要进来？”

维兹打开后车门，Z坐进去之前安迪往前调了调椅背，好让后面的空间不那么拥挤。格伦调轻了车载音响的音量，摇滚的节奏与夜色混合，像悬崖下喧闹的海潮。

他跟朋友们随意地聊着天，Z就望着窗外的风景，一语不发。他不插入他们的话题，可能是不了解，也可能是不关心。他的业余爱好只有读报纸和填报纸上的数独。他不执著于烟酒，也不贪女色，对时下年轻人们为之狂热的球赛或摇滚明星一概不知。不过在维兹的尝试下，他至少得知了Z对电影有充足的兴趣（只是自己不会主动去看）。

车停到楼下，Z简单地向格伦和安迪点过头，就走楼梯上去了。维兹从后备箱里拎出装满钱的皮箱，格伦喊住他：“你们在同居？”

维兹歪过脑袋思忖：“算吧。”

安迪伸长脖子张望，确定Z已上楼，才问：“见鬼了。他真的愿意让你搞他？”

“对啊。”维兹笑了，“上次被打断了，接下来我会继续试。”

“操，行了。”安迪捂住耳朵，“不想听了。”

格伦正在给自己点烟，他笑着摇灭了火柴，扔出窗外：“下回见，维。”

“下回见。”车子驶离前，维兹踹在车门上，蹭干净鞋边的泥。格伦和安迪一起从开着的两边车窗里伸出中指，附带一句“操你，婊子”。

维兹心情很好地笑起来，他两格两格地迈上阶梯，敲了门后靠近，眼珠贴在门镜上。

Z很快给他开了门。

“怎样，吓到了吗？”维兹观察到他疑惑的表情，失望地说，“你没看猫眼？”

“我听脚步声就知道是你。”Z侧身让他进去。

“下次要看。”维兹说。

他应了一声。

维兹带上门，双手重重地拍上他的两颊，迫使他看向自己：“Z，你喜欢我吗？”

男孩的手指纤长冰凉，混着烟草与香水的味道。他的眼睛亮亮的，闪烁着一种近乎残酷的好奇与兴致。如果他有尾巴，一定是高高翘在空中的。

Z垂着眼看他，严谨地答：“我承认你对我的吸引力。”

“哪方面的吸引力，”维兹不依不饶，“爱？性？”

杀手沉默了一会儿。他的下颚线条十分硬朗，嘴唇却是绵软性感的弧度，即使是双唇紧闭都让人想吻上去。

他推开维兹的手，说：“都有一点。”

“就一点？”维兹可怜地耷拉下眉毛，撇着唇，“我可是非常喜欢你。”

Z凝视着他，像在研究高深莫测的画作。他的脸上又出现了温厚、不解的神色。

“怎么会？”

“怎么不会？你是低看自己，还是低看我？”

Z皱起眉：“我没有……”

“我们应该更多地去了解彼此。”维兹提议，“这样吧，我们轮流给对方抛问题，不能答的就说‘跳过’。”

“这是游戏吗？”

维兹笑弯了眼：“你说是就是。”

他原以为Z会拒绝，那也无妨，他早已想好了几套用来胡搅蛮缠的歪理，不管对方同不同意，他都会牵着他跳进提前挖好的大洞。出乎意料的是，Z坐到了桌边，随手捏起一枚两磅的硬币掂在指间。他看了看表，说：“一小时。然后我去睡觉。”

维兹高高兴兴地坐在他的对面。“你会下棋吗？以后我们可以试试。”

“会。”Z问，“这算第一个问题吗？”

“呃，”维兹趴在桌上，看着硬币在他的指间打转，“算吧。那就轮到你了。”

“你读的第一本书是？”

“《呼啸山庄》。”维兹停顿了几秒，补充，“我很喜欢。”

九岁以前，他跟着一个家庭住在乡下。那对夫妻待他就如盯一颗定时炸弹。他们畏惧他，与他保持距离。他们生了一个卷头发的儿子，满脸雀斑，一笑就露出大门牙。一家人其乐融融，只有维兹是陌生人。为了吸引注意力，他做过不少可恶的事。他打翻家里的花瓶，把水浇在地毯上，揉碎花瓣扔到桌上。他和邻居家的孩子打架，欺负家里的弟弟，甚至有彻夜不归的时候……无论他做什么都得不到回应，他们不责备他、不关心他，就好像家中没有这个人。后来，维兹也安分过一段日子。他每日趴在自己的小床上翻着发黄的旧书页，等待着暖烘烘的夕阳晒在他的背上。

Z认真地追问：“为什么喜欢？”

“这是第二个问题了吧？”  
“这是第一个问题的子问题。”

“好吧。”维兹接受他的说法，托起脸爽快答道，“因为我也想要那样的爱。”

Z放下了把玩的硬币。“什么样的？”

“深刻的，阴魂不散的爱……其实怎样都行，”维兹按住那枚硬币，表面还留有Z的体温。“什么都没有，才会想要。”  
即便在说着这话，他仍未露破绽。语句显而易见地在为达成目的而服务。他看上去漫不经心，比起讲自己的事，更关注Z的反应。

落在Z身上的视线，热烈得像是寻衅。他直视着他，说：“轮到你了。”

维兹立刻问：“你第一次自慰什么时候？”他的双肘支在桌上，饶有兴趣地前倾着身。

Z回忆了几秒：“11岁。”

“感觉怎么样？”

Z冷淡地瞪着他。

“怎么啦？就不允许我出子问题？”维兹的五指拖拉地敲击在桌上，意兴阑珊的样子。“不公平。”

“很舒服。”Z快速给一个答复，又抛出下一个问题，“你第一次杀人是什么时候？”

维兹脸上的笑意消失了。他静静地说：“15岁。”

“理由？”

他的眼底出现一道裂缝，似冰面下的针芒，尖利冷锐。他平视着Z：“跳过。”

Z没有追问。他朝对方抬抬下巴，示意他接着问。

维兹转着眼珠思索着：“你在快死的时候都想过什么？”

“没有那样的时候。”杀手冷峻的面庞上没有一丝犹豫。他的手夺去过无数人的性命，却从未有人将他逼至将死的那一步。这并非狂妄之言，他仅是在陈述事实。

“我要是在捡你的那晚动手，”维兹轻扬起唇角，“Z，你就能体验什么叫接近死亡了。”

“你会对我动手吗？”

“必要的话。”

“定义一下‘必要’。”

维兹浅浅地吁出一口气，大概是对话题的走向略感不耐：“当你威胁到我的人身安全。”他盯着Z：“你会吗？”

Z没有立马回答。这几秒的迟疑令维兹拧起眉毛：“答案是‘会’？”

“不会。”Z说。

“这可说不准，”维兹点燃一支烟，悠哉地跟他绕圈子，“假如是你老板指派的任务呢？”

“那为什么是你？”Z因烟气而微眯双眼，那让他的目光变得迷离、难测，“除非你与‘希恩老大’有什么关系。”

这一句无疑是最直接的试探。维兹当下就明白了布里克在打什么主意。守得再严的消息也有漏出去的可能性。布里克或许是捕捉到了什么风声，让Z进一步确认维兹的身份，同时也是握住了父亲的一个弱点。若两边毫无矛盾就相安无事，一旦有了冲突，维兹的性命就是最好的谈判筹码。若真是这样，他一定不能暴露。

那么……Z跟踪他、包括现在跟他玩提问游戏，都是想摸清他的底？

他尽力压制着心头的怒气，没让情绪外露。他笑着说：“这只是在假设。”

Z的眉头轻蹙，像一条发现端倪的警犬：“你不像是会问假设性问题的人。”

“我们才认识多久？”维兹吞吐着烟雾，一个浓白的烟圈晃晃悠悠地往上飘。“你根本不了解我。”

男人闭紧了嘴巴。唇形凝固得仿佛一座石雕。

“回答啊，”他催促着，“假设老板让你杀我，你杀吗？”

Z缓缓地开口：“这问题没有意义。”

维兹更觉恼火。他把烟头按灭，伸手拽住男人的衣襟拉他过来。扣子被他扯松了，敞开的衣领露出锁骨和胸肌的弧度。

既然他会为了套线索跟他调情，那么陪他睡觉也可以吧？

维兹舔进他的口腔，舌面刷过他的牙齿，下流地缠着他的舌根，给了一个暗示性极强的湿吻。

“跟我做爱吧，Z。”

04

起初，他趴在桌上，男孩缓缓地往里塞入，烫得像在跳动着的阴茎打开他，碾进最深处。匆忙开拓好的肉道顺利地含着入侵物，小幅地吮吸。维兹伏在他上方，双手掐着他的腰。被另一根阴茎填满的感觉很怪异，不疼，只是酸胀。撑得太满了，往里插的过程中他防御性地缩紧后穴。

维兹一言不发地干他。他被阴郁笼罩着，操的力度毫不留情，Z被撞得往前移去。柱身几次擦过敏感位置，他的腿弯发软，但并不吭声。半勃的性器在桃木桌面上磨动着，Z隐忍地喘息，感到有湿液顺着交合处外溢，他本能地收紧，引来维兹的一声低吟。

“放松。”他抬手扇向他的臀部，清脆的拍打声突兀地响起。Z的嘴边泄出惊呼。维兹觉得有趣似的抓紧他的臀瓣，五指用力，看着那些肉从他的指缝挤出再回弹。他欣赏着这强壮的杀手被后入的模样，惊奇道：“你也会发出这种声音啊。”

他一边凶狠地操他，一边扇他的屁股。那两瓣挺翘的肉团高高肿起了红痕，而初次被进入的小穴已被他操得湿软乖顺，透出淫荡的深红色。

“腿再分开点。”维兹把他的脚往两边踢开，Z的腰往下塌去，竟有些颤栗。他宽厚起伏的背脊像一头野蛮的成年虎，收窄的腰却如雕塑品般精美。维兹在他的腰肉上掐出指痕，又把手探到前面拧他的乳头。

“呜……嗯！”Z发出了从未有过的呻吟。

维兹新奇地观察着他。他往前挺着胯，浅浅地高速戳刺着前列腺，双手揉捏着他的双乳。Z的身体老实地给了他反馈。他勉强站稳，丰硕的大腿肉打着颤，肉穴更饥饿地吮吸着入侵物。他心情好了很多，压在男人身上，嘴唇贴着他的耳廓，讲悄悄话般地问：“怎么样？比11岁自慰舒服吗？”

“舒、舒服。”他大口喘着气，贴在桌上的性器不知何时已释放了一次。变凉的白液黏糊糊的蹭得到处都是。

维兹很重地揉他的皮肤，蜜色的肌肉被情欲蒙上一层烂红。他在高潮时一阵阵地颤抖，肠道内抽搐着，吸得更紧。维兹起了玩心，他掐住自己的根部忍过两次射精欲望，折腾了他很久才射在里面。被操开的肉穴舒张着，几股精液溢出来，顺着腿根流下。

Z转着手腕，看到上面的时间，沙哑道：“一小时到了，我要去睡了。”

“好。”维兹被他的态度娱乐到了。他穿好裤子，看着生物钟规律的杀手站直身子，脱光衣服——袒露着健美的肉体，然后走进了浴室。

花洒的水声响起，维兹蜷在沙发上翻杂志。性欲被满足后他也有了一丝乏意。靠枕已经染上了Z的味道。他在折扣季买的男士香水是沉甸甸的木香，如今混着武器的味道。维兹并未感到危险，他躺下来、头发散在棉织物上，完全闭上了双眼。

时隔半年，他又做了噩梦。15岁的杀人夜回到梦里。

他的初恋，他喜欢的好姑娘，贝丽尔。她被人哄骗着吸毒，戒不掉便越陷越深，苍白的手臂上布满狰狞的针孔。家人朋友们认定她自甘堕落，用嫌恶或憎恨的目光看她。而纯真的女孩沉在欢乐的幻觉中，看着五颜六色的蝾螈长出翅膀满天飞。她拉起维兹的手跳舞，笑着说，维，你看你，好像一只小鸟。什么鸟？哈哈！那我也不知道。你的背上长满了羽毛！而我呢，我是一条小鱼。说罢，她跳进了轨道。无形的推力来自所有冷漠的旁观者，维兹死死地拽着她，不肯松懈。少女的手腕好似透明的鱼尾，滑溜溜地从他的手里脱出。疾驰的火车把她娇弱的身体碾成一滩四溅的血沫。

在一个被冰雹淹满的夜晚，维兹扣下扳机。害她落到这地步的人，不应该继续活着。记忆中他从没见过这么大颗的冰雹，比石块还坚硬尖锐，噼里啪啦地打在车上，几乎要砸碎玻璃。人的眉心、心脏即是靶心，维兹走近车身查看尸体。黑色的小洞里喷溅出鲜血，外溢的鲜血逐渐变成红蜘蛛。它们聚得越来越密，织成一张大网，不知何时束住了维兹的手脚。蜘蛛如天灾一般落下，掉在维兹的脸上，就快要爬进他的眼眶和嘴巴……

维兹拼命地睁开眼，胸腔内的脏器激烈地撞动着。他坐起身惊慌地确认身边环境，一张毯子从他身上滑落。他看清了黑暗中的客厅：乱糟糟地摊在地上的碟片箱，半开的窗子漏进来的几缕月光，还有被他踢得远远的拖鞋。

心率平复了下来。维兹做了两次深呼吸，穿好拖鞋走进卧室。

果然，Z睡在他的床上。他走近了坐到床边，警惕的杀手马上醒了。

“你睡我的床。”他阐述事实。

“因为你睡在沙发上。”Z躺着没动，眼睛湿亮得像明晃晃的灯。

维兹往他旁边一躺，两条腿霸道地搁在男人身上。Z愣了愣，往后退去，想给他腾出位置。最终，他坐了起来，想从另一边下床。维兹赶紧抓住他的胳膊：“不准走。”

Z回过头望他，他也望他，两人僵持许久，Z又躺下来了。

“和人同床我睡不着。”Z的嗓音低得像发动引擎。

“为什么？”维兹面向他而躺，“我又不吵你。”

“你动一下我就会醒。”Z也盯着他，“你不可能不动。”

“谁说不可能？”维兹调整了一个最舒适的姿势，抬起下巴道，“我乖乖的，保证不动。”

Z好像叹了一口气。但是太过短促，太轻，维兹不确定。他继续说：“你怕我动，可以抱着我。抱紧一点，我就动不了了。”

男孩一本正经地提着离谱的建议，扑闪的金棕色睫毛被月光抛上一层银白。Z的心里忽然升起古怪的热度。他尝试着把小他一圈的维搂进怀里，双臂收紧，再收紧，直到两颗心脏都贴在一块跳动。

“谁都没这么抱过我。”维兹呼出的热气聚在他胸前。他听上去很开心：“很小的时候，我还想过……要是我妈还活着，她会不会抱着我唱摇篮曲。”

Z保持缄默，半晌，问：“你把我当成你妈吗？” 

“啊？”维兹抬起头，张嘴咬在他喉咙上，“当然是把你当情人！”

那颗喉结在他的齿间震了震。Z的声音传来：“好吧。”

“你呢？”维兹又问，“你认为我是你的小情人吗？”

那只大手摩挲在维兹后脑勺上，抚摸小猫似的。Z学着他先前的语气：“你说是就是。”

“必须是。”维兹宣布，“我是你的第一个情人。”

“嗯。”Z温顺地应道。

“嗯什么嗯，你能多说点话吗？”维兹不悦地用脑袋撞了他的下巴。

“……我想睡觉了。”Z的尾音有些无辜。

维兹从他怀里爬出来，挪到一边：“安迪说得没错，你真他妈无趣。”

男人还半抬着坚实的臂膀，脸上尽是松弛柔软的神色。他略有疑问地看向他：“不抱了？”

Z把他的话当真了。这让维兹非常愉快。他凑到Z的脸前，鼻翼相蹭。他笑他：“真要这么抱着谁睡得着？”

Z也没生气，他伸手捂住男孩调皮的眼睛，说：“那晚安。”

维兹故意在他的掌下眨眼，睫毛就像带粉的蝶翼，软扑扑地扇在皮肤上挠痒。Z霎时感觉心口被烫到，惊得抽回了手。维兹笑出声，翻过身背对着他，说：“晚安！”

房间再度静下来。

Z身上的热量温情地缠过来，维兹重新有了困意。他听着两人的呼吸声，放任思绪在黑乎乎的安全空间里沉浮。

不知过去了多久……维兹已小睡了一觉，做过几个毫无意义的梦。

他是被腰间的热度惊醒的，心脏正本能地加速跳动着。还未入睡的Z试着拥住他，滚烫的掌隔着一层衣物贴在他的腰侧。鼻息洒在他的后颈，Z低哑的嗓音传进他的耳朵。

“我确实很喜欢你……”

一句诚实的情话。

Z是觉得他睡着了才说的吗？

维兹故意在他怀里转身，仍保持着闭眼的姿态。Z的身子僵了一下，手挪了个位置，轻搭在他的后背，那力道分明是不想弄醒他。他敏锐的杀手情人，竟看不出他是在装睡。维兹栖在他的怀中，听着窗外偶尔有汽车开过、醉鬼高歌的声音，感到了从未有过的安宁。

他久久地侧躺着没有动，直到暴雨般的倦意将他淹没。

05

隔日晚上，从赌场出来的维兹走在台阶上，穿得像标准的不好惹黑手党一样的男人跟在他身后。

“又来做我保镖？”他回头看Z，“这回我不会付你钱。”

Z摇摇头：“不要钱。”

“好。”频频转头讲话太累，他干脆退后几步与Z并排走，“你拿走我那么多钱。换成别人，我一定先在他身上开几个洞。但我喜欢你，才放过你，知道吧？”

Z安静地听他说完，补充道：“可是，那是我应得的酬金。”

维兹瞥他一眼：“你一直这么贵吗？”

他点点头。

“那你该有很多钱才对。”

“我都存着。”

“存着干嘛？还不如花了。”维兹觉得不可思议，“像你这样的人，说不定哪一天就死了。”

“死了就捐给教堂。”Z早已想到那一步。

维兹瞪圆了眼，看到Z严肃的神情，更是说不出话。一向伶牙俐齿的男孩被他弄得一时失语，Z的眼中浮出笑意。  
“圣诞节前夕，教堂门口会提供给流浪汉热汤、面包和拐杖糖，”Z放慢语速，边走边说，“不用说过节，平时他们也会这么做——是出自真心地想帮助他人。”

维兹埋着头，脚尖踩在路灯投下的Z的影子上面：“你认为流浪汉就都值得被帮助？即使他们是好吃懒做的毒虫？”  
“也不是所有人都那样。”两人的影子被灯光拉长又压短，沿着马路牙子延伸。Z说：“被迫染上毒瘾的受害者不在少数。有些人跌倒了是爬不起来的。”

维兹的指尖颤了一下，分泌出微热的汗：“你是在指责他们吗，还是，”

“不是。”Z停下脚步，看着他，“不要责怪站不起来的人。”

他的手心无力地摊开，后背被热度浇湿。他甚至没有迎向Z的目光。“那该怎么做？”

“你是问我个人的做法吗？”Z复述一遍自己的话，“捐钱给教堂。”

维兹轻笑一声：“你应该去做医生，而不是杀手。”

Z耸肩：“我别无选择。”

“怎么会？”

“八岁那年我杀了一个神父。”Z轻描淡写，像在说别人的事，“那时我就发现了……自己很擅长做这类事。”

维兹倏地抬头，惊异万分：“为什么杀他？”

“他要强暴我。”Z低头望着布满枪茧的指掌，“我用裁纸刀割开了他的喉咙。”

动脉破裂，鲜红的血液喷溅而出，中年男人捂着开裂的血口倒在地上。一时间，小礼堂里全是气泡与稠液翻腾的声响。他把沉重的躯体拖进告解室，关紧了门。他不慌张，也没有悔恨。这仅仅是他被逼至绝路，做出的自我防卫而已。

沉默许久，维兹问：“即便如此，你还是打算捐钱给教堂？”

“是。”Z颔首，“不能因为这个就否定一切。”

这些话像细而韧的丝线，将痛苦铸成的脊柱一一拆解，仅需最轻的一股力，就能使一切轰然倒塌。

男孩专注地听着，脑袋低垂。他的脸上没有表情，却比任何时候都诚挚、平和。降了温的夜风吹开他绸缎般的软发，有橙色的微光顺着他的额头滑下鼻骨。

见他不再接话，Z问：“安迪和格伦呢？”

“我知道你会来，就叫他们不要来。”维兹即刻扬起脸笑了，像是希望得到奖励的小孩。

Z微叹一口气，轻声说：“现在地铁停运了。”

维兹难以置信地睁大眼：“你没开车？”

“我以为他们会来。”Z说，“像上次那样。”

“所以你是坐地铁过来的？”

Z点头，补全他的话：“地铁和公交。”

维兹嗤笑：“你还真他妈环保！”他说完，轻盈一跳，坐上了桥边的护栏。

“要走回去吗？”Z估算着，“一刻不停地走，45分钟就到了。”

“不要。”维兹晃着腿，脚跟敲打着石柱。背后是幽深的黑色河水，他却毫不在意地往后仰，任凭重心捱向后方。  
Z挪近了几步，或许是想确认他的安全，他的手搭在男孩的腿边。“那你想怎么样？”

“我们去公园里睡一觉吧，”维兹咧开嘴笑，“就跟流浪汉一样。”

Z沉默不语地倾过身，一只胳膊环上维兹的腰。维兹的眼尾俏皮地弯起，他双手搂住Z的脖子，倒进他的臂膀之间。在寒冷的午湿气中，维兹让自己陷入这世间最坚固的怀抱。他的鼻翼埋在Z的颈间，闻到挥发的香水余味和皮肤温热的味道。

格伦说过，三具尸体的堆砌才让他们见上面。而现在的维兹想的是……就算要再堆十几二十具尸体，他都要抓紧Z。

06

他们在沾着露水的绿地上做爱。四下无人，偶尔有鸟类拍打翅膀、松鼠跳过枝头的动静。昏沉的街灯像一层轻薄的雾霭，绵绵地罩着Z麦色的身躯。

精液顺着松软的穴口溢出，那一圈肉被新生的小草磨得通红。Z张开双腿敞在两侧，任人侵犯。维兹俯在他身上，挺动着腰操他，湿液被带出来又塞回去。Z的眼睛只看着他，丝毫不躲。男人的瞳孔因快感而放大，颧骨烧上酡红色，他深重地喘息着，每块肌肉都在颤栗，混乱又性感。

维兹舔过他硬挺的鼻梁，尝到一点汗液的咸味，又舔他的喉结，留下紫红的吻痕。Z渴求地仰着下巴，等待着维兹舔进他嘴里，舌面刷过整个口腔。他火热的掌心按压着维兹的背脊，将锐利的肩胛骨包进手里。

他们接吻、交媾，把彼此弄得一团糟。暗淡的月光，植物清香与湿意包裹着他们，除了肉体交合与呻吟以外寂静无声，就好像这世上只有他们二人。

维兹干到自己的腰都酸了，才停歇下来，躺到Z的身边。他们并排躺着，呼吸着，一阵风吹来，叶子飘到维兹的脸上。他扁着嘴吹一口气，它就飞走了。Z辛苦地把精液导出来，用自己的方帕擦拭干净，穿戴整齐后再次躺下。维兹贴得更近些，额头抵着他的肩。他年长的情人用防风大衣裹紧他。两人在一棵大树下睡着了。

次日一早，没睡醒的维兹趴在Z的背上，听着鸟叫声，看着脚下的石路一荡一荡。杀手的生物钟规律得可怕，他的意志力和体力也是。路上的车和人都很少，Z无视红灯就穿过人行道，背着睡眼惺忪的男孩走进地铁站。

转了一条线路、又步行十分钟后，维兹清醒了。他打着哈欠走在Z前面，闲扯着各种各样的话题。时间太早，任何一家超市或早餐店都没开门，他们只得饿着肚子先回去。

从这天起，他们度过了相当长的一段安稳日子。

维兹时常跟安迪和格伦出去混，他们像过去那般喝酒泡吧赌钱，随机惹事，打点小架。但更多的时候，维兹和Z待在一起，看电影，聊天，做爱。他发现外面那些事加起来的吸引力都比不上Z一个人。他像一丛密林，危机四伏却有趣至极，走得越深，就能发现越多东西。

一日下午，维兹搬出二手市场买的带大喇叭的唱片机。他拉上纱帘，放下唱针，牵起Z跳舞。Z不会跳，迟钝得像头雪地里的棕熊。维兹也不教他，就这么嬉笑着跟他胡闹。他在高大的男人身边灵活地转圈，双手搭着他的腰臀扭来扭去。两曲结束，Z也松懈下来，学着维兹的模样笨拙地跳舞。

他们在狭小的客厅里磕磕绊绊地跳，时不时踩到彼此的拖鞋，干脆赤脚踩在地板上。维兹踩在他脚背上，抬头吻在他的鼻尖，看着Z的嘴角微微上翘。Z的五官生得很英俊，只是眉眼太深显得凶险，此时它们都融在一层笑意里，温柔而多情。

“我死后你还会喜欢别人吗？”维兹把手搭在他的双肩上，跟着音乐晃动身体。

“你不会死的。”Z柔和地注视着他，“谁能杀得了你。”

“你啊。”维兹直盯着他的眼睛。他身着轻薄衣物，敞开的双臂和高仰的脖颈无不暴露着致命弱点。“你若是动手，我肯定打不过你。”维兹眨巴着眼，嘴巴向下撅着，装出可怜可爱的样子。

“我不会那么做。”Z认真地说，“你很重要。”

“对你来说很重要？”

“嗯。”

“比老板的指令更重要？”

Z的手停留在他的后腰，握得紧了些——体温比火里烧过的铁器更热。他低沉的喉音变得危险：“维，你在试探我？”

他笑道：“我试探你什么了？”

Z不说话，坚毅的面庞不漏破绽。他缓慢地挨近维兹，滚热的气息压下来。维兹无惧地紧盯着他，视线近乎放肆。心脏飞速地膨胀着，越胀越大，越跳越快，震得胸骨轰轰鸣响。

最终等来的是一个吻。唱片放完了，他们在唱针磨动的滋滋声中对峙一般地接吻。Z掐着他的下颚骨，退出来时眷恋地轻咬他的下唇。


End file.
